The advent of smart phones exponentially increases user traffic, that is, data usage. Hence, users demand high data throughput more and more. This implies that a high bandwidth is required. For doing so, a high frequency needs to be used.
However, the higher frequency raises signal attenuation per distance. That is, when a center frequency over 30 GHz is used, base station coverage reduction caused by the signal attenuation is inevitable. The coverage reduction requires more beam use, which increases latency. Thus, a method and an apparatus for enhancing the latency are needed.